who is who?
by HeavenlyOne568
Summary: Diamond goes to live with her best friend who left a year ago but that makes the de noirs confused (who is the moon princess) also Diamond is a tomboy and never wears bright while Eleanor has changed into a girly girl (will they get along) summary sucks sorry (it is my first fanfic) Also Maria will still be in this don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

"What do you mean leaving" Beth asked her brown shoulder length hair falling past her saddend face.

"I'm going to go to Moonacre Valley" said Diamond with a I have to face. "You can't possibly leave, not yet" Freya moaned "what about the skiing trip you promised to come on" "I will visit I promise I will ask if you can come to moonacre, and we will go on that skiing trip but we will just have to wait." After a few hours of talking what moonacre could be like Diamond left to get ready to leave the following day.

"Diamond WAKE UP, you have slept in" cried Miss Heliotrope giving the don't do this again look at Diamond. Now as much as Diamond loved Miss Heliotrope she could be very irritating. Yawning Diamond let Miss Heliotrope do her hair then asked to be left alone. After that she changed (not into normal London attire but skinny jeans a black tank top and some dark blue converse not forgetting her black leather jacket,)

"Good gracious child where is your dress" cried miss Heliotrope in disgust, for the last year Diamond had changed into a tomboy she wore black always and only wore a dress when she had to by Miss Heliotrope.

 **Diamonds POV**

I stepped through the doors of the beautiful house that no longer belonged to me. The maids I had known my whole life smiled and hugged me as I walked as gracefully as possible down the marble steps. I'm not too worried as I have my phone and laptop to keep in touch with Beth and Freya.

I would moan but I am going to see Eleanor my best friend who left last year to go to moonacre I will live with her as all my family either don't want me or no longer are around to take me in.

Here comes the carriage ….

 **Miss Heliotropes POV**

She won't go without me I promised to look out for her so the only way is to go to the _country side._

 **Authors note**

 **Hi guys Sorry if you don't like this it's my first fanfic so please don't blame me. I promise to try and update often =-)**


	2. The worst journey

**Reunited**

 **Hi guys** **sorry this story is pretty bad but I hope I can make it better**

 **I am skipping the carriage part up to the gates because I don't want to bore you. =-)**

 ** _Diamonds POV_**

The ride there was fun Miss Heliotrope sat in the carriage but it was too cramped for me so despite Miss Heliotropes fussing I jumped on the back of the hay trailer that was also being driven by 2 beautiful bay geldings with 4 white mid high socks and white stars on their heads.

We stopped in front of an old gate which looked abandoned and so rusty it looked like it could break with a simple touch.

 _I can't help the urge—I give up_

 ** _No one's POV_**

To Miss Heliotropes horror while the dimwit who was obviously half deaf went to lock the gate. Diamond wanted a stretch by the looks of it as she jumped straight of the trailer and went to pet the horses.

To Miss Heliotrope's surprise she didn't do any think un-lady like at all but just stroked the horses well than that didn't go to bad.

 ** _Diamonds POV_**

 _What the…_

A pair of well-built arms wrapped around my waste as I heard a deep whisper in my ear

"No you don't princessss"

I was let go to turn around and see a group of boys some my age and some older.

"Robin…. she don't look like a moon princess I swear they ought to wear dresses" said a dark haired boy irritating the most irritating smirk on.

"I'm not a princess and don't say I ought to wear a dress you wouldn't see me dead in one of those stupid things"

"Don't just stand there grab her, we have just got to get the other girl and then we will have the moon princess" moaned/smirked the boy referred to as Robin. Luckily for me I am a great fighter not that anyone knows if Miss Heliotrope knew I think she would die of disgust. 2 boys lunged at me the first one to get to me I dogged than tripped him up than turned around and punched the other one in the nose.4 boys than lunged at me I kicked the first in the back of the leg the 2nd I winded 3rd I grabbed their hand that was in mid punch and twisted it quickly till I heard the most satisfying crack and last but not least Robin I gave him a kick in the shin and a bloodied nose. They all lied on the floor moaning and groaning.

"EEEEK" the gate ….

I ran at full speed just making it into the trailer as the gate slammed shut I watched in satisfaction as the boys scrambled up and stumbled into the forest


	3. Long time no see

**_Hi_** **** ** _guys_** **** ** _I'm thinking about changing Diamonds name to Maria like it is in the movie please tell me what u think._**

 ** _Diamonds POV_**

I see it the manor well more like a mansion it is beautiful. Those two figures must be Sir Benjamin and OH that can't be Eleanor there wearing a dress it must be her aunt but when did she get an aunt…?

I jumped of the trailer and waited for Miss Heliotrope to get out It took her a while as her 19th century London dress was in the way. When she finale got out we were handed are luggage than we trudged up the drive towards the house.

 _First person (still Diamonds POV)_

"Hello Diamond" really that was way to girly for Eleanor.

"Um hi"

"Really you still don't know how to say hello formally" she smirked this was like her but I swear I heard concern in her voice.

"You know you're wearing a dress right"

"Obviously I'm not that stupid, I see you are still not girly" she said this time the concern and disgust clear. Now it is obvious she's changed a lot I just hope it doesn't get in the way of our friendship….

 ** _Nobody's POV_**

The two girls and Miss Heliotrope carried on up to the steps where they were met by a stern looking man around the age of 30-40.

"You must be Diamond, a pleasure to meet you."

"A um pleasure to meet you too" she stuttered

"And um of course a pleaure to meet you um-"

"Miss Heliotrope" said the old batty women

"Now Eleanor please show them there rooms, I'm sure they would like to freshen up for dinner" with that Eleanor motioned for us to follow.

 _ **Hi sorry the chapters short also sorry if this story is rubbish please tell me what you think even if you do think it is rubbish. =-)**_


	4. Breaking rules for the 1st time

**Hi guys I skipped out the first few days when they to get used to Moonacre**

 **there isn't much action in this chapter sorry**

 **Nobody's POV**

An excited Diamond came running down the stairs in a rush and following soon after was Eleanor screaming give that back.

The girls startled Miss Heliotrope and uncle Benjamin by running through the hall and out the door into the garden that was when Diamond had an idea…

"No not into the forest come back Diamond" cried Eleanor who ran after her friend soon forgetting the danger and aiming more on what was clutched in her friends hand ( _The Secret Chronicles of Moonacre Valley_.)

"If you want your precious book come after me" laughed Diamond

After a while the girls came to a slow stop gasping for breath. Little did they know there screaming and laughing had caught Robin's gang's attention…

 ** _Robins POV_**

"Robin that sounds like girls laughing and I swear the only girls would be the Merryweather ones"

"Be quite and sneak around where they are when you are close enough to hear them hide, we can find out which one is the witch." I said

My men and I crept around the clearing hiding and listening to what they had to say. The dimwit Sam stood on a massive stick which snapped in half with a loud snap luckily though the girls were too busy talking. One was trying to reason with the other that they shouldn't be in the forest while the other one moaned that staying inside was like a prison and that if they did get attacked by so called bandits she had a dagger in her pocket and she was good at self-defence.

 ** _No one's POV_**

The girls talked as they made their way home they had got lost at one point which was when Robin's men were going to attack but the demon dog (Wrolph) found the girls and led them back to the manor where the girls were lectured by Miss Heliotrope about their dresses. The girls quickly ate dinner and walked around the grounds where they bumped into Wrolph who they followed into the house. They were walking through a hall in the west wing where Wrolph walked pas a mirror which caused the girls to shriek with terror.

 **Diamond's POV**

We were walking through a hallway when we came across a mirror when Wrolph walked past it his reflection was replaced by a big black lion 2 times Wrolph's size. We followed Wrolph till we came to a white door Eleanor pushed it opened and stumbled shocked as the door easily flew open.

 **No one's POV**

Marmaduke Scarlet was a small man who cooked the food for the Merryweather house hold and people who tried his food always exclaimed with delight at how nice his cooking was.

The girls clambered of the floor to find a small kitchen with a vegetable garden they were looking around when a small man popped out of nowhere.

"Marmaduke a pleasure to meet you, I am the chef of the manor and am always at your service and who are you two lovely girls… oh one of you will be the new moon princess is my guess…. But which one of you"

"Hi I am Eleanor and that is Diamond, it is a pleasure to meet you" laughed Eleanor

"Hi are you the one who leaves cookies on my desk? And what do you mean Princess?" questioned Diamond

"Yes I am and the answer to your other question is to read _The Secret Chronicles of Moonacre Valley_ " smirked Marmaduke and with that said he vanished with a pop…..

 _ **Sorry there is not much action I promise to add more in and some shocking history the girls will find out (the moon pearls aren't the shocking news)**_

 _ **I promise to try update soon**_


	5. What?

**Hi guys sorry if this story is boring this is just a short chapter where the girls find the book.**

It was a beautiful mid summer day and the sun streaked through the worn out curtains of the Merryweathers ancient library. Two young girls walked around brushing there hands across the old book spines. "I'm going over there call me if you need me" mumbled a tired Diamond as she made her way to a spaced out area of the library. As she was practising her cartwheels she stopped in front of an old book case that had been hidden in the shadows. She was scanning the books when she came across a book called "secret passages of Moonacre" curious the young teen pulled at the book but only for the book to stop half way with a click. There was a rumbling noise as the book case moved backwards where the wall made a gap in the blink of an eye the book case had turned into a door.

"Eleanor you gotta see this" she cried over her shoulder and after a second a flustered Eleanor stormed round the corner "what now this is getting on m-my -w-where did that come from?" confused she stared at her friend who told her everything from when she had left her friend and obviously not missing out her perfect cartwheel that made her spot it. "Its a bit dark just let me get a lantern- WAIT FOR ME" with that Eleanor hurried of...

 **Eleanor's POV**

I was looking through the books when Diamond called me I was thinking she was just going to try moan at me again so I hurried over on my way getting my shut up face ready. But as I started to moan I looked over her shoulder to see a tattered old door oh my. I didn't believe what she said at first but afterwards I went through it again in my mind and remembered also that she would never lie about something like that. I hurried up to one of the store rooms and dug out a lantern and match, I ran to the library and saw Diamond sitting next to the door for once she was patient WOW!

 **Nobody's POV**

The two girls crept through the dark looming tunnel till Diamond stopped causing her friend to smash into her. "OW!" "Sorry but it would help if you told me you had stopped"

"It's not that dark and you have the lantern also I cant walk through doors" grumbled Diamond with that she opened the crooked door which gave of a high pitched squeak causing the girls to cover their ears. There where torches on the wall which lit up as the girls walked up a narrow path which was crumbling away slowly. The narrow path was more of a bridge 100ft above a pit. Eleanor gulped as she copied her friends step scared of stepping wrong and falling to her death. The narrow path led up to a small stone Island in the centre of the cave in the middle of the stone circle there was a circle of symbols and in the middle of the circles was a stand on that stand stood the book _"The secret chronicles of Moonacre Valley"_ the pearls (on the book) and symbols glowed as Diamond jumped across the symbols and put gentle hands on the book as she carefully lifted it of the marble stand. She put the book in between her arms as her and Eleanor carefully made their way back to the manor.

Once back the girls crept through the manor hoping to not be seen unluckily though Eleanor not being used to breaking rules and sneaking around was seen and was lectured by Miss Heliotrope as her dress was ripped at the bottom whilst Diamond stood hidden in the shadows smirking at the thought at worrying about clothes. After what felt like ages Miss Heliotrope left Eleanor to go do some _classical French needle point_ once she rounded the corner the girls rushed to their room.

 _"-FROM THAT DAY FORTH THE VALLEY WAS CURSED UNTIL A TRUE MOONPRINCESS WOULD BREAK IT"_ Eleanor finished the girls ran down stairs just in time for dinner. They decided in the end to see Marmaduke Scarlet in the morning so they ate dinner as quick as possible and got ready for bed, they fell asleep as soon as their heads touched their pillows. The girls woke to the smell of Marmaduke's warm gingerbread cookies. Eleanor got dressed into a dress that to Diamond just appeared over night but saw that Eleanor didn't seem fazed by it. Eleanor's dress was long and a dark purple colour it was tight at the top but the skirt of the dress dropped from her waist it floated around her legs making her look majestic also it was just the wright length as it stopped at her ankles. While Diamond put on a blood red tank top followed by a pair of black tights and denim shorts not forgetting her signature leather jacket. Afterwards Eleanor insisted she put on her make up so while she touched herself up Diamond practised her fighting kicks.

The girls ran down stairs to the parlour to eat and afterwards set of to find their way back to the kitchen to see Marmaduke. When the girls saw the door they ran to it opening it in a rush and running in.  
"MOONACRE'S CURSED" they said at the same time.  
"Quite so girls and the last moon princess is one of you" he smirked  
"I think it is definitely Eleanor she is the only Merryweather and it needs to be a Merryweather." said Diamond  
"I think you might want to ask Miss Heliotrope something Diamond, you'd be a bit shocked I'd think but I don't deserve to tell you" he said as he ushered the girls out slamming the door as soon as they were out.  
"Well that was weird, lets find Miss Heliotrope and ask what Marmaduke meant" laughed Eleanor...

 **Hi so hope you liked it and I hope you can figure out what the Question is and Answer  
I will try up date soon  
** **  
SEE YA!**


	6. Caught

**Hi guys so they found the book and have read it, the question is what does Marmaduke mean?**

"Miss Heliotrope, we need to talk" the girls shouted running around the house, till they found their Tutor (she is the tutor of both of them now and has the pleasure to bore them). They ran into one of the drawing rooms to find Miss Heliotrope sitting at the old oak table.  
"Why girls what ever is the matter" she cried shocked at the flustered girls.  
"What is Marmaduke talking about he said to ask you something,- that would shock me" Diamond almost shouted.  
"It i-is um -" stuttered the old women  
"WHAT IS IT WHAT IS SO TERRIBLE YOU CANT TELL ME!" Shouted a fed up Diamond.  
"You-r um a M-M-Merryweather, um your father changed his name w-when he left. There was a um uh fight and your father left Moonacre filled with um anger and I um went with him promising your uncle to look after him and you he um took you with him and um i got a uh letter 2 weeks latter saying your mum had um got um married and um left to um live uh in A-Australia." she stuttered completely afraid that Diamond would be unhappy and she definitely was.  
 _"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME I ALWAYS ASKED WHERE SHE WAS WHO SHE WAS AND ALL YOU SAID WAS SHE WAS AWAY AND WOULD COME BACK IN A FEW YEARS"_ Cried Diamond hurt obvious in her voice as she stormed out of the manor and straight into the forest.

 **1 hour later**

"Diamond, its not Miss Heliotropes fault" cried Eleanor as she searched for her friend well actually cousin through the forest.  
"Well boys looks like we have ourselves a Merryweather or should I say princess" said a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around to see a group of De Noirs  
"What do you want"  
"Well my father is just dying to make your acquaintance" smirked the boy who looked to be the leader of the group.  
"Well I am not going with you" she said stubbornness hinted in her voice  
"How stubborn of you, oh well, BOYS GET HER!" he smirked as he grinned at the boys behind him. Two boys one with light blonde hair and deep green eyes and the other with black spiked hair and deep sea blue eyes grabbed the young girls arms and started to drag her away. Only to turn around at the fact they are going the wrong way they trudged into the clearing as Robin was about to call the idiots back. But as they started to go the right way a young girl with blond waist length hair and crystal blue hypnotizing eyes jumped out of the tree.  
"Well what do we have here you handing yourself in how nice of you" smirked Robin  
"Let my cousin go" she growled.  
"Or what" the boy growled back.  
"This" she said as she winded him and bruised his shin. Two boys she noticed from last time one who she remembered well for breaking his nose ran at her she knocked both out in a second kicking one in the face for fun, a good way to show her the boys were no match but then she turned around to see Robin with a knife at Eleanor's throat.  
"Hand your self over without a fight and I won't kill her" he hissed. With that said she let the boys that were left tie her hands up and push her forward.

After a while the silence was broken by the sound of horses galloping towards them. A group of black stallions with leather clad riders stopped in front of them, as the man at the front took a metal helmet to reveal a man with black hair and a beard he also had an old scar right across his face.  
"For once you have done something useful" he said to Robin as he looked at the two girls.  
"What happened to them" he said confusion in his voice as he looked at the two boys one with mud splattered up his face and the other with blood coating his face.  
"That witch did it" they growled pointing at Diamond.  
"You can't call me a witch cause I beat you up and maybe if you were a good fighter that wouldn't of happened" she laughed not caring about the place she was in. Before she had even recovered a sack was flung over her head sending her into darkness. She could hear Eleanor cry out in surprise as the same thing happened to her. At one point Diamond and Eleanor must have fallen asleep as they woke up to be in a stone cold cell. At the sound of laughter the girls scrambled to their feet and stood in the shadows. As they heard the cell door creak open and the gang they had beaten earlier flopped in the stench of alcohol in the air, Proving they were drunken fools they walked up to the girls and grabbed their arms as they stumbled out the cell. They soon found them selves in servant courters and were pushed to the ground with brushes and a bucket of water. They scrubbed the floor for what seemed like hours until a maid came up to them and told them to sit.  
"I am sorry do not blame me but Coeur De'noir told me that um you would be um servants. But don't worry I shall look after you I would help you escape but I have kids here and if I did you would find me and my kids beheaded the next day. I am ever so sorry" she whispered as she gave the girls some bowles of soup and bread.


	7. escape

**Hi sorry I haven't updated the internet stopped working. when it did start working I wrote the chapter only for my laptop to close down "before" I saved it** =(

"Thunder lightning and rain means bad things will happen" whispered Diamond staring out the bars.  
"What help you are, can you at least try to think of a way out" grumbled Eleanor  
"I already have one for your information"  
"Care to share"  
 **"** Not really"  
"Ugh, how stubborn are you"  
"I'm not the stubborn or should I say prideful one" she growled back.  
"You are cause you think you're the best at everything"  
"SHUT UP, I DONT THINK THAT AND YOU KNOW IT" yelled Diamond "I was going to tell you my plan but now I don't think I will"  
"How pretty the little girls are arguing and one thinks she can escape" laughed a boy who had been watching. As he walked out of the shadows.  
"Come on witches, get a move on" cried the other boys. Robin walked up and started shoving them towards the servants quarters. (but than changing direction)  
"Don't touch me you oaf" yelled Diamond kicking him hard in the shin.  
"Oooooh what ya gonna do Robin" filled the room as the teenager stood up to his full height.  
"Do that again and I will kill you" he threatened and with that said shoved them in a room. The room was circler and was lit with thousands of candles in the middle sat a desk and behind that desk sat Coeur himself.  
"Sit" he ordered. When the girls were settled he started. "From now on you will be kept in the cell permanently. And will be tortured until you tell us where the moon pearls are" he stated as if it was nothing to be bothered about. "For kicking my son you young lady" he gestured at Diamond "can go first, you will be escorted tomorrow to where it will take place any struggle you give will add more time to how long it lasts for" with he that said the girls were led back to their cell.

"What are you going to do" asked Eleanor.  
"I wont tell them cause I don't know obviously, than when I get back we can escape" she whispered in fear of being heard.  
"Why so soon, may I ask"  
"Knowing you, you will most likely tell them the plan if you get put in to much pain" she mumbled.

The girls were woken by the sound of the cell door opening Robin and his friends came in and grabbed Diamond. She was led to a room made fully of stone and had the air of pain to it. Walking in the girl was tied in the middle of the room and the boys went and sat down. Coeur and his main man came in holding knives, ropes and other assortments with unknown names. Coeur pointed at the girl and grumbled "do your worst" before storming out. The man was wearing all black and coated with tattoos, he chose a rope and started to twist it menacingly to make it harder. When he was satisfied he swung the rope slapping her across the neck. Except from grunting she showed not a single sign of pain. Which shocked every one, Dulok turned to the boys and smirked "shall we see what moon blood looks like" the boys cheered, well actually all but one who felt bad and didn't feel any type of actual hatred to the girl even though he hated all Merryweathers including her cousin. "Right" said Dulock as he turned to grab a knife. He put the knife to the girls arm and pressed down as he dragged it slowly to make it more painful. At this the girl let out a blood curdling scream. Which made Robin think he'd had enough "if you tell us where they are we will stop" he said in hope she would tell him so it stopped.  
"Why is everyone so stupid none of us have them, otherwise we wouldn't blame the others" she said confidence evident in her voice. Robins chocolate brown eyes met her crystal blue eyes, but the eye contact was broken by another slash this one deep and right across her leg. Causing another blood curdling scream. Dulock gave her another cut causing her to black out by blood lose. Robin volunteered to take her back to the cell.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" cried Eleanor seeing her friend coated with blood.  
"That's what happens when you keep secrets" mumbled Robin. Eleanor pushed robin away from her friend and ripped the trail of her dress of bandaging all the cuts. Robin left and went to his room only to hear "DONT LET THEM ESCAPE" as heavy foot steps ran past his door. He jumped up and ran out the door he shoved past the people to see the girls running away. Him and his men chased them till they got to a ledge on the castle.  
"What ya gonna do now" he smirked as he looked at them. But at that second Diamond pushed Eleanor of the ledge screaming run than she herself jumped. Robin looked over the ledge to see them tumbling into the forest. "AFTER THEM,I WANT THEM KILLED" cried his father.

 **Robins POV**

Stupid girls they should of stayed where they were. We were running until I heard father scream in frustration. I got to the edge of the forest just in time to see the girls walk up the damned manor steps with that demon dog of theirs.

 **Eleanor's POV**

I cant believe what they did to her she was coated with blood. I bandaged her up and sat with her till she opened her eyes and gave me one of her evil smirks before saying ready. At first my mind was blank but after a second I remembered the plan. I pulled out the stone she had told me to sharpen before she left, and showed her it she smiled at it and took it without a word. She wandered up to the cell door and leaned out the heart shaped gap the guard was just in reach. His back was turned as he was leaning against the side of the door reading a book weirdo I thought. She smashed the point of the stone into the back of the guards head, causing him to crumple to the ground. I put my hands through the bars and took the keys out of his pocket. Diamond unlocked the door and we ran out unfortunately a guard saw us and we were chased through the castle we got to a ledge and were surrounded by guards Robin appeared and smirked at us "what ya gonna do now." Then before I knew what was happening Diamond shoved me of the edge jumping at the same time. We tumbled into the forest running for our lives. Luckily when we thought we were done for Wrolf appeared we ran after him and soon found ourselves outside of the manor.

 **No one's POV**

The girls slowly crept upstairs and washed they made themselves presentable and Eleanor got Diamond to wear a dress as there was one that covered up all her cuts and bruises, well except for the bruis on her cheek.  
"A dress really"  
"They will see your injuries, though"  
"It hurts though cant I just tell them we were attacked."

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK THIS TIME AND THIS HOUR" yelled their uncle outraged at their absence for so long.


	8. pearls

**Hi sorry I haven't updated also the fact this story is bad. Sorry (it is my first fanfic though.)**

A tapping sound came from Eleanor's door and the sound of the girls uncle wafted through the gap.  
"Girls I'm sorry, its-its just me-well Miss Heliotrope was beside her self in worry" the girls got up as they listened to him ramble on, but when they opened the door was on his way down the corridor when he stopped and noticed the picture in-between the doors of the girls rooms.  
"DIGWEED-REMOVE THIS AT ONCE" the girls rolled their eyes at each other and shut the door.

They were startled though 10 minuets later by the sound of someone struggling.  
"DIGWEED STOP!" They screamed when they saw Digweed taking the painting.  
"Go get the others" Diamond whispered to her cousin who ran down stairs.  
"Digweed stop, what do you think your doing" she cried.  
"Sirs orders miss"  
"Well stop" at that instant the whole house hold ran down the corridor towards them. Un known to every one the two teenagers saw something special in the painting while all they saw was old paint on an old canvas.

"Don't you see she is showing us the way" said Eleanor in awe. Confused the older people turned their heads.  
The moon princess held out the pearl then turned round where the girls saw _the little white horse_ who than vanished to show a tree with roots twisting menacingly round a hole in the trunk. Unknown to Eleanor Diamond saw more than her as after Diamond saw the tree a crystal blue dragon with glistening scales jumped in to view. Which was when the moon princess got on its back in-between two curved pearl white spikes and before flying away gestured at the tree.

The girls smirked and walked to Diamonds room to tell each other what they saw.  
"How come I didn't see the dragon that's not fair" said Eleanor "where's the book I wanna find some answers"  
"The book doesn't say anything about dragons"  
"You just don't want me to know, you know loads about dragons so you should know"  
"Moonacre is different"  
"At least tell me what it was like"  
"It was blue and looked like it was I don't actually know what type of dragon it was"  
"I give up I'm gonna look in the book" she huffed "where is it anyway"  
"In that secret passage place"  
"Why did you put it back there"  
"I didn't it sort of went puff in front of me"  
"Ha you are hilarious that impossible" laughed Eleanor as she went out the room.

 _She was running through the forest from the De Noirs (as ordered to by uncle because of the fight) they were right on their tails, than Diamond heard a gunshot followed by an ear piecing scream. She looked over her shoulder and instantly regretted it a crumpled heap lay on the floor covered in blood. You could just make out some red hair giving away who it was as the only person who had been with her was Eleanor. NO this isn't real she thought to her self. But why did it feel so real. Realisation hit her the only person who was ever there for her was gone her best friend and cousin. That was it she would turn around and let them kill her but something inside her told her to let out her rage. "imagine fire" a voice whispered in her head so she stopped turned around and imagined fire "now control it- you control it with your hands" she moved her hands and imagined fire. What she thought was nothing will happen this is stupid I'm gonna die. "What and let them get away with what they did just say the word in dragon its not hard " anger boiled up inside her and she screamed at the top of her lungs "YOL" (means fire in Dovahzul in other words dragon)_  
 _Blue flames roared out of the ground from nowhere she made them make a wall in between her and the De Noirs._  
 _"Its true"_

"DIAMOND WAKE UP" shouted Eleanor  
"Your alive"  
"Obviously" she said but her cousin saw fear in her eyes.  
"What's up"  
"WER'E BIENG ATTAKED" she screamed pointing at the window, her cousin rushed to the window to see black armoured men fighting silver armoured men.  
"UMMMM how long have we had that army"  
"I don't know but we need to go"  
"WHERE"  
"THE FOREST ITS THE SAFEST PLACE RIGHT NOW"  
"NO"  
"UNCLE SAID TO THOUGH"  
"YOU'R GOING TO DIE IF WE DO"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW"  
"I HAD A VISION"  
"YEAH RIGHT" okay watch I learnt this in it. With that she thought of fire "yol" she whispered and held her palm flat out. Just as she wa sabout to give up though a ball of fire erupted on her hand. Eleanor screamed in shock.  
"Go to the hidden passage in the library"  
"What about you"  
"I'm going to get a few things" she replied as she pulled KRIL her trusty sword out of the shadows she also grabbed 6 daggers and her bow and arrow. Than ignoring her cousins questioning looks Ran to the library.


	9. secret passage

We were trapped in the library's hidden room. Eleanor was hidden in the corner trying not to cry, whilst I searched for the damn book. I don't know how long we were in there for but after a while the clashing stopped. We both legged it to the small crack in the wall to see a man clad In black with a dagger to my uncles throat. Eleanor let out a small cry and collapsed to the floor. Bodies were scattered across the lawn some still breathing but with slit throats. This was the end of uncle and the end of us. Digweed and Marmaduke were unconscious by the steps and Miss Heliotrope no where to be seen. Anger boiled inside me how dare they come here and attack us for nothing. I grabbed Eleanor and dragged her out the house straight into view.

Uncle was first to notice he shook his head frantically and tried to make me run. Slowly one by one each de noir soldier turned to look.

"This is insane can you all not see. We each blame the other for the same thing. Isn't it obvious neither family has possession of the pearls. Innocent blood has been spilled because of both family's stupidity. And if it isn't fixed we will all be killed. Innocent or not this is our home and we are all destroying it because of pride." And words poured out of my mouth I had no idea what I was saying or why. I felt like I was someone else my voice sounded confident and strong. The soldiers who had been slowly etching towards me now stopped they all looked at Couer De Noir expectantly. He smiled then laughed "Did you really think that would work?"

"Eleanor listen to me" I swivelled round to face my quivering cousin. "Run, run as far as possible and I'll come find you I promise. Go get the book then go to our room, pull the horse head down and a passage way will open it.

"No" she tried so hard to look brave but her eyes gave it all away. There was nothing I could do. She was to stubborn to listen, but getting uncle was a death wish. I turned to Couer De Noir and laughed. "You won't kill my uncle because if you do, you won't have a reason for me and Eleanor to come to you."

Couers face fell and his soldiers turned to fight us once again. Raising my hands I screamed "YOL" and fire yburst from my palms. Making a line between the soldiers and us. I grabbed Eleanor's hand a hauled her up the steps. Three steps at a time we raced into our room and ran straight to the fire place.

I put my hands on the small white horses head and pressed putting all my weight onto it. The heard clicked down and the stone fireplace slid across to reveal a small passage. I grabbed a second quiver of arrows and a lantern. Then signalling for Eleanor to follow We descended the passage steps.

Sorry I feel really bad for not updating but I have an explanation 1:I have had writers block. 2:SCHOOL 3:GCSE OPTIONS 4:HORSES (we are selling out palomino miniature horse?)  
5: haven't had much time  
And also my Birthday is this month

AND MY DAD AND STEPMOM ARE FINALLY MARRIED AND IT WAS AMAZING ?

ANYWAY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALSO PMS IT IS REALLY NICE TO HAVE SO MUCH SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY AS I HAVE BEEN RETHINKING THIS STORY AND WAS ALMOST AT THE CHOICE OF DELETING IT. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I WILL BE CARRYING ON WITH THIS STORY.

BYE.


End file.
